After a Victory
by arwenishtar
Summary: The Battle of the Smithsonian was one of Ahkmenrah's most trying nights. Teddy must remind him he is not alone. One-shot.


**What Befalls Us All- A Glimpse After Victory**

It was a time of waiting. Such times can be trying for certain minds...

Though Teddy trusted Larry implicitly with his newfangled "Night Program," (many of the other inhabitants, though eager for fresh activity, were wary of most changes), he understood the others' concerns, for they paralleled his own. He also understood their restlessness, which ate at him and dug from beneath his waxen bones, making him pace the halls far more frequently than necessary. The night guard had asked everyone to live as quietly as possible amidst rehearsals, as part of the sham of the museum being under renovations, and an outsider might think it strange to see a woolly mammoth roaming New York City. Yet Teddy felt he could not comply with Larry's request adequately enough. Eventually, his pent-up restlessness led him to the Ancient Egyptian wing, where he knew a certain young charge was resting idle. Or he _should_ be resting- judging from the occasional clang of steel against stone, Ahkmenrah was not.

Ahkmenrah, Fourth King of the Fourth King, was facing off against an ancient practice block. Teddy anticipated what would happen next, and wanted to see it uncompromised by self-consciousness- the poor boy was so plagued with that these days! He stood behind a pillar, offering a modest salute to the jackals, who bowed back briefly in return.

He watched, waiting. It appeared the pharaoh was waiting as well, for the only other time he'd seen an expression of such intensity on his face was the moment he had confronted Kahmunrah to save Larry.

Finally, in a motion almost too sharp for him to see, Ahkmenrah struck the block with his blade. Again. And again. His torso, his feet, arms- everything moved in perfect sync. Teddy's jaw fell open as he observed Ahkmenrah weave and spin, thrust back and forth, dancing around the block. He would never have described fighting as graceful before, but Ahkmenrah made it so. Were he younger, he might have been jealous, but the way things stood he felt strangely proud. From their training sessions together, he'd known Ahkmenrah had battle experience, but he'd never witnessed an unadulterated example of it. Not until now.

Unaware of his audience, Ahkmenrah continued his exercises, ones he'd believed long ago forgotten. Unbidden, fatigue and numbness transformed into cold tranquility as he went through the motions, his sword melding with his hand, his feet moving of their own accord. Nothing existed beyond the stone. Nothing except...

Kahmunrah's scream pierced his soul. Followed by a sneeze.

Ahkmenrah wheeled around, dropping his sword in fright as Teddy sheepishly walked towards him. "I couldn't help but observe your techniques," the president mumbled guiltily.

Relieved, Ahkmenrah retrieved his weapon. "I had once lost all will to train or fight. Thanks to you and the others, I am regaining both."

"I can see that. Might I say your movements are very fluid, almost expert. Certainly better than mine!"

Ahkmenrah sighed. "You should have seen Kahmunrah in his prime. He almost always bested me in a duel."

Teddy shrugged. "Well, he didn't when it counted, eh?" At the king's wince Teddy froze, realizing what he'd just alluded to. Perhaps not the best thing to remind the pharaoh of. Then again, the topic couldn't be avoided forever.

"I suppose not. I know what you are about to say," Ahkmenrah held up a hand to stop him from interrupting. "I know I managed to defeat my brother, but only barely. Do you realize how much of that was pure chance? Our victory was a matter of bravery and luck, the others' bravery in particular. My battle prowess had little to do with it."

"Caught him on a bad night, luckily for us!" Teddy chuckled awkwardly. Hesitatingly, he approached the younger man, who by now had taken a break and sat on his stone 'sofa,' weapon dangling loosely in his hand. "Truly, Ahk, I don't believe it was up to chance. Our victory hinged mostly upon you and Larry; one could argue mostly you. Consider it: who rallied everyone together?"

Ahkmenrah bit his lip, considering. "I helped... But only because Dexter had stolen my tablet! I missed all of you, and I wanted the others back."

"What better motivation exists than bringing loved ones safely home?" Teddy sat beside him, wrapping a comforting arm around his shoulder. "Thank you again for bringing them back. To see Sacagawea again, safely smiling in my arms... I never thought I would feel that again, lad. _You_ made it possible."

"It was mostly Larry's doing."

"Had you and that blessed anthropoid not stolen away with the tablet, Larry may not have regained the will to pursue his family; for that is what I'd like to think we are to him now. And I hope someday, you'll see us as yours as well."

Ahkmenrah looked up at him, his eyes shining. How could he express that was how he felt about them? Did Teddy truly not realize this? Would he have gone after just anyone to bring them back?

Teddy mistook the reason for his teariness. "Of course, I understand we could never replace the loved ones you lost. However-" He was interrupted by a massive, most unexpected hug.

" _Of course_ I see you as my family! Why else would I have stood up against my own kin?!"

Well, this was leading to another slightly pressing matter. "Don't beat yourself up over it, lad. It couldn't be helped- Kahmunrah was beyond aid or redemption. Surely you can see that?"

Ahkmenrah finally let him go, noticeably subdued. "Part of me understands, yet I cannot stop feeling I could have saved him, too. I should have known he was there!" He cried, rising so quickly, Teddy nearly fell over in surprise. "They should never have had to... _Deal_ with him. By bringing the tablet to him, I placed everyone in danger. The so-called 'battle' was my fault!"

"Ahk-"

"It was! He had never been as close to gaining it as he was that night, and this was because of me. Without help, I would not have been able to stop him."

"I know why you feel guilty, but this once I don't think it's because of the tablet." Teddy paused. "You pushed Kahmunrah into the Underworld, so to speak. And you blame yourself for it. You think, you _know_ you could have finished it differently, don't you? There must have been another way, one you failed to see in time."

Ahkmenrah froze, closing his eyes, steeling him against those words.

"Family is meant to be our greatest love, our ultimate sanctuary. When that trust is broken, we feel like we've been torn apart, right?" The pharaoh's shuddery breath was answer enough. "When our loved ones disappoint us to the extent your brother seems to have, we often feel guilty, though we are in no way responsible. Am I right?"

Ahkmenrah nodded.

Teddy grimaced sympathetically. "You did what was necessary, Ahk, and we survived because of your actions. Yes, running away was unwise," he smirked "but I am grateful you did. Without you, my family would be gone. And I thank you for that."

"In that case," Ahkmenrah smiled shyly, "perhaps your gratitude would be best given to Dexter- he is the one who convinced me to leave with him."

"I will keep that in mind. That's not to say you're not grounded." He chuckled when Ahkmenrah groaned. "Do not think I don't have the authority to do that! Neither you nor Dexter are leaving my line of sight until Larry begins his Night Program! If I must plaster my eyes on the back of your heads!.." He broke off after Ahkmenrah finally burst out laughing. "What, are you mocking me, young man? Do you think your royal privileges outweigh my presidential ones? I-"

"Shall we duel over it?"

* * *

 **I have reread my first Night at the Museum story a couple of times, and always meant to write a mini sequel to it, a kind of farewell one-shot to the story. This is it. If there's anything else you guys think it needs, I might be open to adding something. For now, I'm very pleased with it.**

 **Happy Thanksgiving! :)**


End file.
